Active phased arrays with beam scanning capabilities have been in demand for many applications. Radar and on-board satellite antennas are among the applications that already use active phased arrays. For satellite-based antennas, active arrays have been implemented using MMIC components that often use Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) substrates. Two main features limit the widespread use of these arrays: high cost and high losses in the GaAs MMIC substrates that are used in the phase shifters. High losses can translate into higher cost as a result of increasing the array size to combat the losses. Although these features may have been acceptable for satellite-based antennas that are less sensitive to cost, they are not acceptable for ground terminals that are used by the system users to access the satellites. As new non-geostationary satellite systems are proposed for broadband Internet and other applications, the need for low-cost terminals become a dominant factor in the business plan for such systems. Present low cost designs are based on mechanical steering of the antenna, that in most cases use a small reflector as the radiating aperture.